the cracktastic X files
by fumawantstoxxxkamuiup
Summary: Subliminal messaging I came up with while watching the X anime. This is probably the first time it will be revealed that kusanagi is part grasshopper.


**A/N: I purposely left this the way i wrote it. I wrote this while watching the X anime. It's just a bunch of thoughts that popped into my head at the time. I don't think I write like this usually O.o. Any way... think of it as a X anime guide of sorts..... **

**warning: crack. a lot of it. in excessive amounts. because X needs it.**

EPISODE 6.

i'm so glad you came to see my lsfsljajj self- fuma

noshit bitch-sorata

dammmnnnn

sorata is into bondage.

wtf

shit

and a bird shits on his face

i swear what if kamui's a hermaphrodite

EPISODE 7

i'm a fucking pimp! (yuto)

wtf.

kanoe is such a slut.

riding on my bike du du du satsuki

gotta lose those pounds inuki-yuzuriha

fuuma wants to sex kamui up. (wowowowoow that isn't even there yet)

yuzuriha: wow that was my first yuri experience.

You spin me right round bebeh right round

1'm t3xting right n0w.

System download

Damn all these bitches looking at me

O_O

I want to be a super vampire-satsuki

Goddamn it you almost got me in the face-satsuki

Fuuma still wants to sex kamui up.

Nice… -satsuki to kanoe

Can't even give me a ride.

You can choose to die now or face the wrath of my sexehness outside of this pink P-I-M-P suit- said by yuto, obviously

Wtf!

Yuto pretends to listen to kanoe but he's really thinking about…. Kusanagi's hot bod.. (jhahahhahhh)

Can you stop touching my face

Look into my gold eyes

Fuck you bitch

Well.........

EPISODE 8!

Why does everybody try to touch me in every episode.-kamui

Karen!

Uh..

She's such a beast!!!

Sakurazukamori!!!!!!!

Oh my god his voice!!!! *drool*

Dammit he sounds like vaguely like a country person. Shit or is it just me

He's not sparkling.

He and fai would get along (yuto and fai)

Hmm…

Shitttttttt

Hmm I wonder if kamui is here staring at my sparkly hot bod-fuma

Fucking shit this bitch has to get sick- fuma about his sister kotori

Pupupup PUMA!!!!

Father! *dramatically*

I'm kamui's lover!!!????

I'm such a twisted bitch.

Rest up, monou dad

Woahhhhh wtf is she wearing

Wtf !!! me? Cute?

She is a beast.

I'm looking like a red neck

And the rest of episode 8's goods were not written down due to technical complications. But here is a summary.

Seishirou sakurazuka. Done. ^_^

EPISODE 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yeah bitch!!!! Sumeragi!!!!

Hmm,these takoyagi balls look like yuto-sorata

But I love him grandma

Meanwhile subaru is hanging upside down

Huh

Hmm?

This fucking cat is following me

Subarus jacket is made of catnip

He's so badass

Huh it feels like I've seen this before.

Wtf

Dammn my concentration

Jalkfjajj drool

Got me right in the eye.

No not really

He use to be cheery

Not you

All of this dramatic walking is odd

Alasssssss the fucking cherry blossom

I'm seeing things… omg I finally lost my marbles

Oh my godd.. they're everywhere… so fucking whack

I'm never trying this acid ever again.

O_O h-hokuto's voice?

Sumeragixsakurazukamori

Or it could be that they had some sexehness going on that us fangirls know about

Oh no not another one of my acid trips. God I'm not even trippin right now

Huh

God I need a smoke.

Shhitttt

Why is it that I always have bad trips

I love you

Why

Funny how I care about you enough to make a spirit shield and try to fight you

Le gasp

Me: cute.. they say that in a ENGLISH DUB?!??

*faints*

God… seishirou is such a sex pot ____said by subaru sumeragi

Wow… he's sexeh____ said by sorata

Who the hell are you bitch. (wow subaru is not very nice today)

Owww that hits me right in the chest.

I just want to go smoke and lie down in my angst.

Constantly thinking about one person…. Seishiro.

Meanwhile sorata and arashi are like… wow. Kamui will like this mug.

EPISODE 10!!

Hug.

Kusanagi cracKhead.

I'm afraid I suck XXXX, yuzurihasan- kusanagi

Fuuma wants to li lil lick ick kamui's icecream cone

Uhh… gomene for that T.T

Kusanagi has compound eyes

Shit this chick really likes the cracKster.-kusanagi

Do you like my sideburns?--- kusanagi to yuzuriha

My life changed dramatically when I drew a waterfall-yuzuriha

Sob sob

Inuki's so cute.

It'll be just like homeward bound!-yuzuriha

None of your business

Inuki's like…. T_T

Kusanagi is a grasshopper.

Hahshahha

Oh shittttt

Inuki's badass stance zooooooooooom

Stop touching my shoulder will ya

…. *tear*

My father is a preying mantis, yuzuriha.-said by kusanagi.

Just call me cracKster.-kusanagi

Damn I'm late gotta go do unmentionable things to yuto.-said by kusanagi

EPISODE 11!!!!!!!!!

It must suck to be you, kamui

Kamui, I love those wings!!!-said by kotori

Holy crap what were we doing? *gets excited NOT THAT WAY*

THE END!!!

............................. or, is it?

**no X characters were harmed in the typing of this fic. please, do NOT take this seriously.**


End file.
